enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Mavis and the Tornado
Mavis and the Tornado is the 8th episode of the second season. Synopsis Part 1: BoCo the Diesel Engine makes a long trek to the mainland very frequently to fetch supplies for the Little Western Extension project. He doesn't mind the hard work, because he is in good company, but a massive storm, unlike any that the island has ever seen, threatens to destroy that tranquility. As the Narrow Gauge Railway and Fuel Depot Shunting Yard are ripped apart, BoCo and Mavis worry about the welfare of their friends in the hazardous circumstances. Part 2: Mavis and BoCo manage to find Scruff among the wreckage and attempt to outrun the vicious tornado terrorizing the valley. However, as Mike and Frank the Arlesdale Railway Engines attempt to evacuate the railway staff, the bridge is torn apart, leaving the cavalcade stranded, until BoCo devises a last ditch effort to save his friends from the approaching twister. Plot Summertime is a happy time for the engines on the Island of Sodor. BoCo is sent to The Little Western Extension to deliver supplies, and on the way he stops at the Skarloey Railway Transfer Yards to see the his narrow gauge friends. Duncan and Skarloey are in an argument, and Duke's superstitions are driving everybody crazy! Deciding that it is a good time to leave, BoCo continues on his way where he sees Mavis the Quarry Diesel, who has been called to assist on the Extension as well. The two notice that the wind has certainly picked up a bit, but think nothing of it. Later, The Fat Controller is informed that a tornado is on its way to Sodor and many communications have been lost along The Main Line. The Fat Controller sends Hiro to inform Vicarstown of the impending disaster, where he meets Arthur, who is busy shunting. Trouble continues when Scruff the Small Engine is seeking shelter in a small shed that then collapses on top of him! Can Mavis and BoCo save Scruff in time? Characters * Oliver * Arthur * Murdoch * Hiro * Scruff * BoCo * Mavis * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Ivo Hugh * Fearless Freddie * Mike * Frank * Harold * Madge * The Fat Controller * Avon Sharp (not named) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * The Flying Scotsman (cameo) * Lady (cameo) * Fergus (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Hank (cameo) * Young Tucker (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Dart (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Bertram (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Proteus (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Thumper (cameo) * Nelson (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Kelly (cameo) * Isobella (cameo) * Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster (cameo) * The Thin Controller (cameo) * General Zen (cameo) * Captain Grant (cameo) * Jenny Packard (cameo) * Vegard (cameo) * Weaver (cameo) * Rick Shay (cameo) * Paul the Mechanic (cameo) * The Doctor (cameo) Trivia * This episode marks the first speaking roles of BoCo, Madge, and Hiro and the first appearance of Young Tucker. * This is the first multi-part episode in the Enterprising Engines series. * In the original draft of this episode, Mavis actually died. However, due to the controversy of Patriot's death, it was written out of the script. * Ironically, this episode was not the first time Mavis was hanging perilously off a bridge. The first time was in Scruff's Scaffolding. This incident is referenced by Oliver when he finds out Mavis is alive: "Blast this cursed bridge! It always seems to get the better of you." Gallery BoCo running under the blasting site. .jpg|Boco passes the blasting site. !Scruff.jpg|BoCo rescues Scruff from a fallen roof. Cavalcade Marches.jpg|The cavalcade makes the charge to safety! BoCo and Mavis.jpg|BoCo and Mavis Arthur and Butch.jpg|Arthur being rescued after the storm. Lady after the storm..jpg|Lady after the night's storm. Madge.jpg|Madge making sure all the little engines are safe and sound. Mike.jpg|Mike and Frank under the Steel Bridge. Murdoch rescues workmen. .jpg|Murdoch takes workmen to safety. Rheneas!.jpg|Rheneas Arthur in the rain. .jpg|Arthur Tornado lifts the shed roof..jpg|The twister picks up the shed roof! Harold.jpg|Harold patrols the Extension. Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 12.23.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.23.58 AM.png Oliver at the Little Western Extension.jpg|Oliver with a fuel tanker. MasterOfTheRailway.jpg|Hiro receives the warning! Scruff crosses the Extension bridge..jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.23.01 AM.png Thumbnail Mavis .jpg Thumbnail .jpg Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Season 2